


Mother!

by Missus_Write



Series: Family Fucking [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, F/M, Family Fucking, Incest, Masturbating, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother/Son Incest, Older Woman/Younger Man, Panties, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex, check the notes, i've got a big kink for hands under clothes...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missus_Write/pseuds/Missus_Write
Summary: She's seen her son, Brian, touching himself before, and she can hear him through the walls. One night, she decides to take things into her own hands.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Family Fucking [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Mother!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll!
> 
> This is another one that I've been sitting on for, oh, a year? I think at this point I'll end up working through the whole family, maybe even work up to larger gatherings.
> 
> That said -- I am taking commissions in exchange for small donations to Black Lives Matter related charities. This is in general for any kind of story, but I seem to have found a tiny bit of success here, so if you want something sexy for a good cause leave a comment or message me and we'll discuss.
> 
> The process will mostly go as follows: message me your prompt and if I vibe with it (no gore or extreme underage or w/e) and the charity you pick, you'll make your donation ($5 recommended) and then send me a screenshot of your receipt within fifteen minutes of your donation, thats way I know you're making a new donation. 
> 
> Let's do our part, and if you get some good smut out of it, all the better!

“Sweetheart?” she says, lips dry with sticky anticipation. She can hear something through the door, something that makes her tongue sit thickly in her mouth and her thighs shimmer with heat as they rub together, shifting against her slim black sweater dress.

Her husband was out of town for the next week, leaving her with her seventeen year old son, their cat Ringo, and her sadly overused vibrator. Her clit had twitched when James said she and Brian would have to weather it without him as he worked a thousand miles away in California. Mmph. A whole week to do whatever she wanted to herself. 

The strained thumbing through the door, a strange shuffling undercut with tiny squeaks and huffing moans, told her that maybe she could do some things to someone else.

“Yeah, mom?” his deep voice cracked. The thumbing sounds didn’t stop. If anything, their rhythm bounced faster by an extra beat. 

“Can I come in?”

“Ah—um, give me a minute, okay? Like five?”

Her right hand moved to grip the doorknob, and her left slid down to squeeze around her pussy. He was definitely in the kind of compromising position she shouldn’t want to see. 

Part of her hated to know it. Part of her wanted to have been totally surprised when she walked in, flustered by his flushed hands wrapped around his cock. But most of her was having to restrain herself from pressing bodily against the door. 

She’d only recently in the past year started craving her son’s body. Her husband was something less than enthusiastic in bed nowadays, but she found her fingers bouncing between her folds and the gusset of her underwear nearly every day. Usually she read some kinky stories or watched some porn — James didn’t get home til late most nights and so she tucked into bed and into herself whenever she pleased. 

But one night, when her husband was somewhere and she was supposed to have been at a work retreat that’d gotten rained out, she’d been creeping back into the house on couple-of-drinks-stilted toes and had been blindsided by one of the most mouthwatering sights of her adult life.

There was Brian, sixteen years old and freshly sculpted from an intense rock climbing camp, with a pair of purple panties pressed to his nose and his hand squeezingrubbingrollingteasing his thick, tall, red cock. Those were her panties, ones she’d come in that morning before work. 

He was laid out on the living room couch, eyes flickering behind his tightly closed eyelids. Such an imagination, that one. What could he be thinking of? 

His moaning was loud enough that she could stumble up the stairs without him hearing. Earbuds stretched from his ears to his phone. Audio porn? Music to fantasize to?

Whatever Brian was thinking about, she was certainly thinking about him. Her mind was on fire with thoughts of him, his young body, his hips. She thought of sitting across them and letting his cock rest against her pussy, both wet and throbbing, tapping the head against her clit to tease them both before humping herself along his balls. He’d groan, whine, reach for her thighs and her nipples, and after torturous minutes of rocking against the tendons of his thighs and wrapping just the edge of her lips around the shaft of his erection, she’d hover over the tip of him and slide down until she could feel his navel pressing against her clit. 

He’d grab her ass and start to cry, and she’d kiss the soft jut of his Adam’s apple and massage his shoulders until he started desperately pushing his hips up, begging for some movement, mumbling his lips against her wrist and cheek and gumming at her breasts with whispers of “Mommy, Mom, please...” He’d wonder why, and he’d love it even if a tiny piece of him felt violated. Held down and stripped of his virginity with a smirking, teasing sense of knowing, by his own mother...helpless. 

She gushed around her fingers three times that night, heart beating wildly when she heard her boy creaking up the stairs and not stopping her wild pace as he passed her door. She could see him through the small crack she’d left in the door to hear his squealing from downstairs, and he was still naked as the day he was born, hard cock jutting out in front of him with a hypnotic persistence. 

He dropped the panties into the bathroom’s laundry basket and sighed. He rooted around in the basket and came back out with another pair, this one left behind by his big sister from her visit home over the weekend. He went into her room, and she heard the breathy, thumbing sound she would come to associate with him pleasuring himself. 

Her thighs squeezed together around her hand as she felt a rushed half orgasm push through her. One wall separated her body from his. She picked up her pace and imagined that her fingers had the callused tips of her son’s.

She fell asleep with her thighs squeezed around her wrist, her hand stretching the unsexy underpants that had been soaked through from her pubic mound to the seat of her ass. Her thighs were sticky from her release, and she wished she could lick it up, or that she was sticky from Brian’s come. 

He came down the stairs as she was pressing the bar down on the toaster, preparing a full breakfast of toast, eggs, bacon, and juice — they’d both worked hard last night, after all. 

While she felt only mildly queasy and concerned about her actions the night before — some kind of mother, to get off thinking about her teenage son, though she guessed there wasn’t really anything for it — Brian turned a feverish vermillion red when he walked into the kitchen still naked.

“Mom!! What’re— What are you- When did you get here??” He ducked behind the wall that separates the kitchen from the stairs and living room, leaning his bright face over to stare at her in incredulity. 

She considered whether to let him off the hook or toy with him. On the one hand, he’d be relieved if she told him she’d just gotten back that morning and therefore knew nothing of his escapades last night. On the other, if she said she’d gotten home sometime last night, he’d be plagued with questions of what she heard, what she knew — and maybe those would become their own fantasies. 

The unhappy, flustered look to his face decided it for her. Mother first, pervert second. Besides, he was using her panties. Maybe that seed was already in there and this little spook would be enough to inspire those fantasies anyways.

“About half an hour ago, honey. How was your weekend home alone?”

And so it had continued more or less like that. Borders had never really been crossed, only pushed at — he jerked off, she heard and jerked off too. She let herself be loud when it was just him and her, and though he never said anything, she could hear his yummy little thumbing sound as she cried out to a finish, and he wouldn’t look her in the eye immediately the next morning.

Her fantasies got more wild and crazy (and taboo and maybe disgusting — bring in her daughter? Her husband? Nibble on his cheek as he suckled from her breasts like he did as a baby? Sit on his face as he pushed away her thighs?) but she never did anything more than masturbate with him behind her eyes. 

But tonight, she’d gotten drunk on fruit and thoughts of him. and her dress rubbed her teasingly in just the right places and her half-thought plan had been baking for long enough and she could hear his thumbing through the door right there. 

She’d left the work party early, hoping to maybe catch him in the act like that first time and maybe get to touch his cock this time. 

“Five minutes? Don’t worry, Brian, I’ll be in and out real quick. Won’t take a minute.”

She heard him continue to protest as she twists the doorknob, and usually she hates to invade his privacy or push him into making this strange arrangement they have more than he wants but it’s too tempting and it’s been so long since she’s seen his perfect body. 

The covers fly up over his lower half as she pushes it fully open, and his face looks more afraid than angry. He’s flushed and he keeps his knees up to tent the bedsheet away from his groin. One hand is still lost somewhere in his lap under the sheets, the other clenching and unclenching at the edge of the sheets.

“Mom! I told you not to come in!”

“Why? Doesn’t look like you’re doing anything other than sitting around in bed.”

“It’s like midnight, Mom. Maybe I was asleep and you woke me up. I sleep —“ he winces “-naked. I need to put on clothes to come out.”

“Ah, that’s okay, honey. I needed to come in and talk to you. You can always just cover up. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” She winks and pulls out his desk chair so she can sit next to him, facing his uncertain eyes but placing the chair within arm’s reach of his restless legs. “I am sorry I just barged in here without your permission. That was not very good of me.”

“It’s okay,” he stammers, shifting towards the center of the bed and away from where her toes, propped up on the bed to stretch out her legs (totally uncovered by this sweater thingy), edge against where his under thigh meets his bottom. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

Shit. She should’ve been more prepared.

She scoots the chair right next to the bed and hums distractedly. He’s watching her eyes, not her hands, and so she starts wiggling her left hand underneath the covers to seek out his naked body. 

“Nothing really. Just wondering how you’re doing, I guess. Your father and I have been gone quite a bit lately. How’re you doing with all that responsibility?”

His brows furrow — he knows this is not really a question she wanted to ask. He’s doing perfect with all the responsibility, being such a good kid. He might even feel guilty jerking off like he has been, especially in their family areas. 

“Fine. No house parties or anything.” Her fingers find the dip in the mattress where his ass lifts his cock up for better access. “Why? Did you find something you weren’t supposed to?” 

Cheeky thing. There’s a glint in his eyes that makes her press her thighs tighter together. Damn would she have fallen for her boy if she’d been his age. That might not even be a restriction now. 

“I might‘ve. What is it that I’ve found?” 

And here’s where her heart almost beats out of her ribcage, adrenaline sending a cold flush through her chest. Her fingers dabble against Brian’s perineum, nudge his balls, circle around the stretch of skin where his heavy balls hang from the underside of his cock. 

A violent shudder ripples through her son, starting under the sheets and going in opposite directions, his head and feet kicking out at the same time. He looks at her with eyes as wide as the first time he told her their neighbor was some kind of vampire. 

“Mom!”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?!”

She lifts her wrist a bit to pull the covers down his chest, down to his navel. The excess fabric hangs around her wrist now, outlining her slow hand movements. She wraps two fingers and a thumb around the shaft and twists them around the base, applying no pressure, just feeling. Her legs squeeze on top of each other and then unfold, spread to stretch the sweater around her waist and flashing Brian a murky look at her own wet groin. Her fingers finally move upward, downward, and Brian’s answering groan aches through her chest. 

“Spending time with my son. Is that a crime?”

“N-no, not that. But Mom, what’re you—?”

She cuts him off by using her other hand to push up her dress around her hips, exposing that fateful pair of purple panties. There’s a thick, dark wet spot that glistens in his lamplight. 

“I don’t mind if you use these. Would you mind if I had a pair of my own, though? It might make this...arrangement we have a little more fair to me. What do you say?”

His tongue wags a little, nearly comatose with shock and pleasure. She pulls her hand back and strips the covers all the way. He’s completely naked and dripping pre-come, and his legs twist with indecision — cover himself or surrender to this odd ministration? She makes the decision for him, standing up and pressing against his legs to keep them open. 

“I have just the thing, Brian. You can come in it, and then we’ll save this discussion for the morning. How’s that? We have the whole week to figure out what you want to do.”

She exits the room and goes to her and James’s bedroom. She was thinking to use one of James’s handkerchiefs, that way if her caught her rubbing off with it he would assume it was for his scent and not Brian’s. She knew James had a Fleshlite in the second to last drawer of his bedside table. Maybe that could come in use...Later. 

She grabs a dark handkerchief and runs back to Brian’s room. The door is still open and unlocked, but he himself has turned off the light and wrapped himself in his covers. 

She closes the door behind her, and when he moves no muscle she knows he’s not asleep — he’s always been a light sleeper. He’s curled into himself under the covers, and there’s that thumbing sound again. A space of the blankets right around his midsection jumps with lightning speed.

“Brian?”

He squeezes tighter around himself before relaxing a bit, pushing his toes out toward her under the blanket. 

“Mommy?”

She goes to the side of the bed where his knees and chest bracket his groin. He faces away from the lamp and the desk chair that still sits facing the bed, which shimmers with drops of her juices. 

“Are you okay, Brian? Did I scare you earlier? I’m sorry, I got carried away, I think...”

He looks up at her with those wide eyes again. “That was real? Really?”

She pets her hand through his bed-warmed hair, strokes the tip of his ear. “Yes. Do you...want it, to have been real?”

He swallows and sits up, looking her dead in the eye even as he nervously spreads his legs over the covers and presses his shaking knee against her thigh. 

“Yes, I — I’ve wanted you for a long time, Mommy. I know lots of boys have fantasies about their moms or whatever, but —“

“Hey,” she shushes softly, pressing her thumb against his dry lips. He kisses the pad of her thumb with closed eyes and looks at her attentively. “Don’t worry about it. We can talk in the morning. In the meantime...”

She shifts on the bed so that she stands on her knees, staring down into Brian’s lap with an imperious hunger. She debates removing her clothes, but finds it kinda hot to take Brian completely naked while she remains nearly fully clothed. Like she snuck in and sat on his cock to wake him up. Not far off from the truth, really. 

Instead, she snaps her underwear and hikes it up high enough that the gusset splits into her folds, gushing them around the plain, stretchy black. If she’d known she take the next step with her son that night, she would have maybe put on sexier panties, but again another part of her loves that she’s able to be so unabashedly herself, demanding and inconsiderate and he’s still about to burst underneath her, just as she stands here. 

Her dress is removed for practicality’s sake, hot and sticky as her excitement frizzes the cotton. Her chest presses against her bra, and she again has the vision of feeding Brian a nipple while his fingers are trapped under her skirt. 

This mental list of fantasies continues to grow, but she’s determined to at least see Brian come tonight. Maybe a few times. And definitely to come herself. Hopefully by something he does.

“Oh, Mom, you’re so hot. Jesus. Are you sure you want to...to, with me?”

She sits down on his thighs, leaning her boy’s cock against the soaking fabric of her panties. The head knocks against her clit, and both of them shudder before grinding together gently. 

“Yes, baby. Yes, I want to. Look at you, handsome thing. I love the red in your cheeks, the curve of your mouth. That delicious, gasping ‘O’ your lips made when your mother’s hand molested your balls.”

He’s making the ‘O’ again, and she wants to swallow it whole if it wouldn’t destroy the shape of his mouth. Instead, she pushes him down to lie flat on the bed, her covered groin humping heavily against his young, virgin cock, fingers sliding down to thumb at his budding nipples. She licks into his mouth as she rocks against him, runs her tongue against the taut line of his lips as he’s overwhelmed, over and over, by the shocking and feeble pleasure of being forced by his mom. 

“I’m going to fuck you, sweetheart. Mommy’s gonna take such good care of you. So glad you’re letting her take advantage of you like this… So glad she gets to be the first one to touch her little boy’s cock and play with it. Mommy’s been aching for her boy, yes she has…”

One had grips into his curly red hair, the pad of the thumb of her other delicately towing out his lip. Her knee creeps up his leg, his side, until she’s kneeling into his hip with a loving, bruising force. Holding him down.

“What do you want from me, baby? I have all the time in the world to take what I want from you. Right now you can tell me what you want.”

He gapes at her and strains his hips into hers, desperate for more than her now teasing grip. She considers forcing him to speak, but decides she likes his inarticulateness, prefers him gasping and speechless when she teases him wickedly like this.

“Oh, baby…” she coos, pressing her thumb into his lip now and gripping his chin. She moves her knee again to properly straddle his groin, but shifts so that the head of his cock jumps against the trampolining cover of her panties over her slick pussy. She kisses his nose, kitten licks his cheeks, and moves her hand from his hair down to where they are just barely separated.

Her fingers tug minutely against the elastic of her panties and pull them aside just enough so that she can slide his member into the dank cave of the soaked fabric. She can’t yet bring herself to sit on his cock fully, to watch his throat gulp and gag and gasp as he slips up into the canal he first entered the world through. It’s too fun drawing this out. She could bounce and bob and thrust against him all night, could keep him trapped underneath her for the rest of the week. The head of his cock now rests fully against her labia, her clit, held there by her panties and shifting slightly as he whines and shifts for friction. Her pussy burns for more, but it’s so delicious to watch him squirm.

“You’ve got to tell me, baby. How else can I know? I have a few ideas of things you might like. Things I would love, though that list is as long as you are. Do you even know how long I’ve been drooling over your cock? One look at your ruddy cheeks sends my hand flying into my pants. A mother shouldn’t think these things about her son. Yet the thought of smothering your face with my pussy has me ready to walk into your room, lock the door and swallow the key.”

He grumbles, twitches, moves his hand jerkily down to where they are so nearly connected. With a thrill she thinks he might try to push her away, but instead he squeezes the base of his cock hard enough that she knows he’s trying to keep from coming.

“Mom, please, you’re so wet. You smell so good and you’re driving me crazy talking like that; I’m gonna come before we really get a chance to enjoy each other. Please let me in you. I want to put my dick inside you. I mean, who wouldn’t but like it feels like I’ll die if I don’t get to feel your hot cunt squeeze around me, like, two hours ago.”

Her head falls forward, weakened by his words. She continues to grind softly against his dick, to drag the most sensitive parts of their genitalia against one another in a deliberate display of wickedness, of ownership and power and lust. 

An idea comes to her and she lets it spread through her body, slow and bright like the beginnings of an orgasm. She stretches along his body until she is flat along him, palm to palm and her head nosing just a hair past his. She rolls slowly, his dick slipping out from between her folds and causing him to whimper with crestfallenness, but then, back pressed fully to his chest, peaked nipples to her shoulder blades, she settles more comfortably along the front of his body. 

His cock teases against the soft mounds of her ass and she reaches around to grasp his fumbling hands, bring them tightly to the edge of her bra where her breasts heave over the side with her breath. She wraps the arms around herself and holds them to her boobs, encouraging her son to squeeze and knead the tender flesh and refusing any movement suggesting he may try to move his hands away from her aching breasts.

“Keep touching Mommy’s boobs, baby, that’s it. I’ve got a special treat for you, my perfect man. Shift your legs just a little bit, that’s right, so that your thighs are cupping Mama’s bottom. Your special part is long enough that, yes, ooh, yes -- it can fit so nicely into the folds of Mama’s kitty. You can’t go in the hole, that’s the special place only Daddy can touch, but you can push through her kitty’s lips and hump against her skin. Makin’ your mama feel so good, baby, no idea.”

“Oh, Mom, Mom, Momma…” he strains, voice rising as he moves his dick between her thighs, pushes slowly and savoringly through the wetness soaking her groin. His dick slips a little bit, and so she moves a hand down to cup the head of his cock and hold it against her. They both pant as he creaks against her, pressing into her hand and rolling her areoles in either palm. She squeezes her legs around him tightly, so tightly, and that seems to be a final straw of sorts.

Brian’s grip grows stronger and he moves with the strength he found at rock climbing camp. Her shoulders are held down more deliberately into his chest and he uses the pressure focused around his own to push up with his heels, push his pelvis up harshly against hers until she squeals. He rolls them over, her tits squashed into his hands between the mattress, and he begins to hump in earnest until -- until --

“Mommy!” he shouts. He’s wrapped as bodily as possible around her right now, his young, small body heaving as it registers the momentum of what he has just done -- entered his mother.

“Agh!” Only the tip has caught her vagina, and Brian’s frenzy has stilled. She shifts her face to the side, still pressed deeply into the bed, and something must decide it for him because suddenly Brian is grunting deeply and shoving into her one humping thrust at a time.

Keep up the act? she wonders. No matter what happens from here, she has taken his virginity proper. “Brian, oh Brian!” she shouts and fights to turn over to look at him properly, to look at where they are physically joined in violent cadence. “My baby boy, ‘is dick in me...Fuck your mother good sweetheart...Don’t let your Daddy find out about this.”

He snarls, speechless, and begins to fuck her like he means to breed her. “You slut…” he huffs. “You came into my room and started touching me...sat on my cock while I tried to push you away. This hot stupid cunt that I’ve been in before.”

“Brian…” She grips his ass and dips her fingers into his crack, trying to press him even further into her womb. She won’t get pregnant, but she wants to feel her baby’s juices as deep inside her as possible. 

“I jerk off to you, I do. And Maggie. My hot sister. Have you ever tried anything with her? I think she’d like it. We’ve never talked about it before but I’ve seen some of your panties in her laundry basket that I didn’t put there. What about Dad? Do you think he likes to come into Maggie’s room like this, grab her pussy while she’s sleeping and rocks her on his dick?”

“Young man...these fantasies are so--” She’s cut off as he leans down to smother her mouth with a kiss. She’s still holding onto his ass, and her fingers start nudging against his hole. He whines into their kiss and moves one hand to pinch her nipples, another to rub at her clit.

It doesn’t take but a few minutes more of this before she’s ripping her mouth away from his, shuddering loudly with the force of her orgasm. He keeps pumping into her sensitive cunt. “Keep going, baby. Let mommy have your first cum inside a woman. Give it to me. Give it to me!”

Like the obedient son he is, he does, and it’s spectacularly large and the groaning cry he makes as he humps the rest of his load into her sparks another orgasm through her abused pussy. He tries to get up, but she wraps her legs around him and feeds him a nipple.

“My baby, so good for me. Mommy’s going to take whatever she needs from her good boy whenever she needs it, okay? Non-negotiable. And maybe we can get your sister to join next time, kay?”

“Okay, Mommy. Am I…” a mischievous, shy glint in his eye, “...a good boy?”

She humps down once on his soft dick and grunts. “Such a good boy, sweetheart. Now get some rest. We can keep cuddling like adults while we rest and play again later, okay?”

She kisses his nose. “Okay. ‘Love you.”

“You too.”


End file.
